


just a shot away from you

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [40]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, First Dates, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We’ll be fine, Cass.  We’re going to take on the world together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	just a shot away from you

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Cassie/Kate - first date.

Cassie giggled, tottering down the stairs on her uncharacteristically high heels.  “You know we’re not going to make it halfway through this date without some sort of tragedy striking.”  She grabbed into Kate’s shoulder to steady herself.  “And I don’t think these shoes will help.”

Turning around under Cassie’s arm to examine the smooth dipped back of her silky, amethyst-colored dress, Kate pouted at the mirror.  “And if I have to get to high ground to shoot, I better wear shorts.”

Cassie giggled again—Kate loved the sound, she loved how Cassie could find humor in their weird, often-humorless lives.  “Did you ever think we’d end up like this?”

“On a date?  Yeah, definitely.” Kate grinned, wrapping an arm around Cassie’s waist.

Cassie rolled her eyes, swatting Kate on the arm.  “That’s not what I meant.  Because yeah, totally, I had a crush on you the second I saw you at the hospital.  I mean on a date like _this._ Waiting for something bad to happen, for the other very expensive shoe to drop.” She pressed their cheeks together and smiled at the mirror.

They looked so normal, so happy and flushed with life—like two girls going on their first official date.  Kate wanted to preserve the perfect image forever. She shrugged and tucked a strand of air behind Cassie’s ear.  “We’ll be fine, Cass.  We’re going to take on the world together.”

Cassie smiled and turned, kissing Kate on the cheek.  “I like the sound of that, Hawkgirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Franz Ferdinand's "Take Me Out"


End file.
